unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Hyde
Ruby Hyde, born Susanna Hyde, is the young eccentric commander-in-chief of the Future Foundation's 2nd division, as well as one of its Directors. Overview Appearance Ruby is a somewhat tall woman, standing at 5'9 (175 cm). She has wavy light brown hair that stops above her breasts, and her hair is usually done up in small space buns. She is mixed race, with a Caucasian mother and Hispanic father, although paler than usual, she is not completely Caucasian. She usually wears bright red blush and red lipstick unless in the field, which she usually is. Her regular outfit consists of a white button up dress shirt, a black skirt, a black blazer, and black combat boots. Her military uniform is the same, although with a grey Foundation military jacket over it, adorned with several patches. One patch reads "FUCK HADLEY". Backstory Ruby was born Susanna Hyde, to Marshall and Sarah Hyde in Castleberry, Alabama. She spent her entire childhood in Alabama, frequently working on the farm. She never got an education, but managed to pick up enough skills to be a functioning adult. She never learned to read or write. Her father died when she was eleven, of overexertion. When she turned eighteen, she desired to become something more of a farmer, moving to Hollister City, Oregon. She quickly became wrapped up in the criminal element of the city, learning skills such as hacking, pickpocketing, and robbery, and becoming quite skilled with a knife, as well as firearms. Around this time, when magical crises skyrocketed across the country, Ruby found lucrative work in the MVA's (Multiversal Alliance) intelligence program. When the MVA later reformed and she was dismissed, she joined the Van Buren Organization as Chairwoman, in the same line of work as the MVA. She tracked down Kaeris, a notorious agent working for Delta, and met with him atop the London Eye, recruiting him to her agency. Upon Van Buren's destruction, she joined former Van Buren employees and others to form the Future Foundation, directing the 2nd Division. She underwent several conflicts during this time (see: Arc Involvement) and has become a hardened general of the Foundation, consistently working to bring Hope and destroy Despair. After working with Kaeris for quite some time, and consistently flirting with him, Kaeris finally approached Ruby and they began dating. After several months of going out, Kaeris proposed to Ruby at Jasper's insistence, with Jasper officiating their marriage in Castleberry. Relationships *Kaeris Fen Hyde (Husband) *Terra (Friend) *Alex Dashner (Friend) *Holo Prosper (Friend) *Connor (Work Acquaintance) *Hadley (Enemies) *Bianca (Enemies) *Vinshad (Enemies) Arc Involvement Rabies Arc Ruby became a vicious rival of Hadley Talbot during her terrorism over the city of Balfour, and the release of the Rabies virus that affected many monsters living in the city. She was abducted by Hadley and brainwashed, then set free to command the Foundation under Hadley's will. She eventually broke free of her brainwashing, however, and ordered her troops to reverse her orders. Hadley's Revenge When Hadley reemerged as a threat to Balfour once again, Ruby attempted to hunt her down and stop her, this time when she released tonics (drugs that enable magical powers) to the criminals of Balfour's underworld. She soon tracked Hadley down, facing her in a battle where Hadley attempted to take over her mind using a device she implanted during the Rabies Arc, but Ruby successfully resisted, Hadley's body decaying due to an overdose of tonics. Syyth Arc In the Syyth Arc, Ruby lead the Future Foundation military to mobilize against the Order and Syyth, clashing in a final battle that left several of Ruby's limbs severely damaged, but ultimately helping to destroy Syyth. Future Foundation Civil War As commander-in-chief and ''de facto ''leader of the Future Foundation, Ruby commanded the army against the Splinter faction and survived multiple attempts on her life, eventually extinguishing the rebellion and restoring order to the Future Foundation by arresting Bianca. Gallery Fullsize.png Trivia *Ruby's furry alter ego is Rummikub, a semifamous scarlet cat that directs Balfur, one of the largest furcons in the world held in Balfour. *fucks mice